One Final Goodbye
by PeaceLoveGlamazon
Summary: The day started out normal for Beth and Natalya as they got ready to go to the Hall Of Fame. The day would end at the hospital with one in tears, heartbroken and saying one final goodbye.


This morning started like any other morning for us, for the couple known as "First Lesbian Couple of Professional Wrestling" This morning started like any other morning, and it ended with me sitting here looking at a body bag. This morning we were fighting over something so stupid then I asked her to marry me and..the truck came out of nowhere. We was fighting then she was through the window because she was so stupid for taking off her damn seatbelt! God why did she have to be so damn stupid?

"Elizabeth?" I didn't bother looking up, I didn't care who it was. "Beth..." I heard a quiet voice as I felt someone's hand on my shoulder, looking up and seeing Bret. Bret was the first one who knew about our relationship, the one who accepted us before anyone else did. Feeling the tears form in my eyes once more, I took a deep breath as I slowly unzipped the body bag. Everything was so normal this morning, and it ends with me looking at the one I love in a body bag.

_"You always take FOREVER to get ready" she yelled loudly from downstairs, I just snickered as I slid on my heels. She says I take forever, she is so damn impaitent - shes so much like her Father sometimes. Checking my things one final time, I made sure that the ring was in my handbag as I walked downstairs. Tonight was the Hall of Fame cermony, a night that every wrestlers looks fowdard to. The night where wrestlers can be fans again, and tonight with Shawn Michaels getting inducted I will probably be the biggest fan there. _

_Standing at the top of the doorway, I looked down as a smile came across my face, God she looked so beautiful. A simple black dress, her blonde and pink hair perfectly up in a cute yet loose bun. Her stomach poked out every so slightly as even the sight brought the biggest smile to my face. I slowly walked downstairs in my plain blue dress and simple white high heels, her mouth dropping as I heard a quiet gasp escape her lips._

_"Elizabeth.. I heard her softly whisper, me lightly smiling as she came over and rubbed my cheek softly. We've been together for over a year and her toudh still sends chills down my spine. "You look..breathtaking. Stunning. Gorgeous. I..I dont even know if I can form the words" I heard her whisper, her hand softly pushing my har out of her face as I smiled brightly._

_"You look just..wow Natalie" I whispered softly before going in and kissing her lips softly. Breaking the kiss, I smiled as I pecked her lips one more before grabbing the keys to my Dodge Charger. "Come on, lets go. We gotta meet up with your uncle and dad in a hour for dinner." I reminded her, walking towards the door as I felt her arms around my waist, a happy sigh coming off my lips as I rested her hands ontop of hers._

_"Elizabeth. I love you more then anything in this world" _

Her words echoed in my mind, that statement as I felt Bret's hand grip my shoulder a bit harder. "She looked beautiful" he whispered, my heart sinking to my chest as I started sobbing all over again. I couldn't help it, he was right. My hand slowly lifted from my lap to her face, rubbing her cold cheek softly. It used to be I rubbed her cheek and I felt her smile, felt her little dimple form in her cheek. Now, nothing. Just a cold body and a million memories

_"Beth, you need new taste in music. There are beter things then 80s hair metal" I just laugh as I started my Charger up, looking at her as I shook my head. _

_"Can you please put that seatbelt on? I hate when you don't wear it." I heard her groan as she slowly slipped it on. "Thank you" I shook my head as I slipped mine on before putting the car into reverse, pulling out of the driveway as I heard her saying no to ever CD that was in my car._

_"Panthera? No. Motley Crue? No, Quiet Riot? No. Culture Club? You even own this?" She laughed as I shrugged softly, her going back to looking through the CDs. "Ozzy? No. Black Sabbath? No. PAULA ABDUL?" If there was one thing many people didn't know about my adorable little Natalie it was that she __**loved**__ Paula Abdul. Putting it in, I groaned softly as I looked over at her._

_"Seriously? You wanna listen to this?" I don't even know why I was bothering to even talk since the music is up so loud and all I hear is "Crazy Cool" playing from my speakers as Natalie sang it loudly. Laughing as we stopped at a red light, I leaned over and kisses her lips quick yet deeply as I felt her smiling against them. Pulling away, I sat back in the drivers seat as the light turned green._

_"You always sneak attack kiss me, I love it" she giggled as she unhooked her seatbelt, me jerking my head over for a second. I watched her reach back in her bag as she was attempting to grab a CD out of her purse. I hate when she doesn't wear her seatbelt._

_"Put it back on and sit down!" I yelled, her groaning as she sat down, pouting as I felt her look over at me._

_"You are too overprotective, baby"_

_"You are too stubborn, babe"_

_"You're too hardheaded, Beth"_

_"You're too cocky, Natalya"_

_"You're bitchy, Elizabeth"_

_"Marry me, Natalie" When i looked over at her to get her answer there wasn't a car around us. When I looked over to see the shocked look on her face we was the only car on the road..._

I squeezed my eyes shut as I kept my hand rested on her cheek, hearing footsteps walking into the room. I didn't want anuone else there, honestly it killed me knowing Bret was there.

"Beth" I heard a deep voice ask as I turned my head slightly to see Randy standing on the other side of me. Randy, someone who went from being an ex lover to my best guy friend. He was the second person who truly accept her and I, he's the one who told me to go for it when he didn't even accept me being with another woman. I slowly turned my head back around to look at her, my eyes closing softly again as tears silently fell down my cheeks

_"Nattie? Nattie? NATALIE?" I yelled as I slowly pulled my head off the steering wheel, looking behind me as I thought that she would have went behind to the back seat. Nothing. As I moved my head back up to the front of the car I saw her shoes in the air at eye level as my head slowly followed, my heart dropping as tears started rolling quickly off my cheeks. I fought to get my seatbelt off as I tried to open the door. Nothing. It wouldn't even budge. I had to get out. I had to make sure she was okay. I didn't even catch the guy hollering my name, I just knew I had to get out. Hitting the door with my shoulder, I felt the door budge and finally open as I ran over to the other side of the car, looking at the guy "Call 911 and stop fucking looking at me!" I shouted, moving her hair out of her face to even see if she was still alive._

_"B..Beth?"_

_"Baby don't move" I whispered softly, rubbing my bloody hands on my own face as I didn't know what to do. I was too scared to move her, I didn't want to hurt them but the glass was cutting her all over her body and if I moved her then maybe she'd bleed out more._

_"They are on their way" I heard the driver from the truck mumble, my whole body shaking as I moved her hair a bit more out of her face. She was looking pale, looking pale was never good. Grabbing her hand, I slid our hands to the side of her stomach as I felt the tears run more down my face._

_"D..don't cry" she whispered so softly and quiet, my heart slowly breaking. Deep down my gut was telling me that she would't make it til they got here, and that I had to say goodbye. Looking up at the glass throughout her body, my heart broke in half as I bent my head down to be in front of her looking into her eyes before I kissed her lips deeply and long, slowly breaking it as I looked into her eyes. They looked heavy, like she wanted to close them. I knew how close she was, and I knew the only reason she was holding on was for us. _

_"Elizabeth..." her voice was so weak as I just took my other hand and rested my finger softly on her lips, my whole body shaking as I rubbed her stomach with her own hand, my hand squeezing hers tightly. Her lips were cold, her hand started to get cold as well. I knew what was happening and there wasn't a damn thing I could to do stop it._

_"I love you Natalie Katherine Neidhart. I always have since we met, since I laid my eyes on you when I was down in Florida helping train. Ever since then up until this moment I loved you and I will always love you" I whispered softly as I could see her eyes grow even more heavy. "Go ahead. I..." my voice started breaking more as I sobbed hard. "I'll be okay, I promise. You two go ahead.." My vision got blurry as I watched her close her eyes for the last time as her grip on my hand suddenly got softer, her faint voice whispering her final words before her hand fully let go of mine._

_"I love you Elizabeth. Forever"_

Opening my eyes, I started sobbing harder, clawling at my neck to be able to breathe as I saw Bret rush to get a bag for me to breathe in. I couldn't stop crying, I couldn't stop shaking. Tonight was the night we was going to tell them, at dinner before the cermony was what we decided. Instead tonight I'm sitting here looking at this body bag as I have to tell my best friend and her uncle what we was going to tell them at dinner.

"She was pregnant" I blurted out as Bret handed me the paper bag, me breathing in it a few times before speaking again. "We decided that we wanted to have kids via a doner, we found out two weeks ago she was pregannt. We was gonna tell everyone tonight" I looked at Bret as I saw his eyes water, me grabbing onto the arm of the chair with my free hand as I forced myself to stand up, looking down at her body in the body bag before I collasped ontop of it, sobbing hard as my whole body shook.

I told her go to, but I can't live without her. "You bitch" I mumbled as I kept sobbing. "You made me fall in love with you and you made me let you love me. You made me let you in then you fucking die on me!" I sobbed as I felt Randy slowly pull me off of her, my head going directly into his shoulder as in that moment it hit me.

The woman I love and our unborn child was dead, and there wasn't a thing I could do to change it. All I could do was say one final goodbye.


End file.
